


Green

by aestivali



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gardening, Gen, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Ivy chats to her newest friend.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



"You know, people say a lot of mean things about me," said Ivy, as she misted her latest acquisition with water. " _Ivy, you're so stupid. Ivy, you're such a pig. Ivy, you're just a kid._ Blah blah blah."

She lowered the spray bottle as the green leaves began to twitch. "Dumb, right?" she said, then sighed. "Whatever. I've changed, and they're wrong about me."

The spiked stem slowly began to straighten itself.

"So I know gossip can be wrong," said Ivy, stepping closer. "But people say you're evil."

One thorny tendril curled towards her.

Ivy smiled. "I hope that's true."


End file.
